fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Asha Sunset Skyblue
Asha Sunset Skyblue 'is one of the main characters of Armageddon Pretty Cure!. She attends the Amaranthine Talent Institute, and lives in a dorm with Lucia and Amara. She is a member of the StageShow Club, as well as its secretary. Her Cure alter-ego is Moonlight Armageddon. History Asha is the last-born child of Queen Hesa Skyblue and King Connor Skyblue of Crylia. She is the reincarnation of the goddess Athena, and shares her intelligence. Asha is responsible for a great deal of technological advancement on Crylia, inventing devices like the Artificial wWing Implant, which allowed Crylians to fly. Since Crylia does not receive natural weather, her job at home is to run the weather generator and keep everything in order. However, she never grew extremely close to her family as a result of her shutting herself away in order to help the society as a whole. She went to Earth to assist the other girls, fearing that the team would lose balance without her there to guide them in battle strategy. Bio Appearance Asha is a thinly built girl with somewhat pale skin, blue eyes, and naturally blond hair. However, she dyes her regularly to disguise this fact, as she is often teased because of it. She casually wears Blue jeans, a navy blue long sleeve shirt, and black work boots. She pulls her hair back in a ponytail to keep it out of her face. Personality Asha is a quiet girl who listens to her teachers in school and respects others as long as the respect her. However, she is socially disconnected, and, as such, is often very blunt and can hurt others' feelings without intending it. She usually reads of work on new technology in her spare time, and avoids human contact as much as possible, as she is easily annoyed. Relationships 'Lucia Peridot Skyblue - 'Lucia and Asha have a good relationship, often discussing school work and reading together. Lucia helped Asha develop her own Zeta-Watch, a power cap which Lucia constantly wears on her wrist. Because of how much the device helps her, Lucia feels like she owes Asha something in return. 'Amara Topaz Skyblue - 'Amara greatly annoys Asha with her hyperactive tendencies and refusal to follow plans. The two don't get along very well, so Asha does her best to pretend like Amara isn't there unless she absolutely has to acknowledge her. 'Dahlia Sapphire Skyblue - 'Asha and Dahlia get along fine together, both being quiet girls. The two don't have any special relationship, but can sometimes be found talking about plants together, as each have their areas of specialty, and Asha often can identify a plant if Dahlia doesn't know what it is. 'Luna Marie Skyblue - '''Luna annoys Asha just as much as Amara does, but for different reasons. While Amara gets on Asha's nerves with her unpredictability, Luna is just too full of herself. Her bold speech, confusing double negatives, and the fact that she refers to herself in the third person. Oh, and Asha really hates that she seems to half to speak loudly. Moonlight Armageddon ''"Protecting light with wisdom and intelligence! A fixed star, Moonlight Armageddon!" ''' '''Moonlight Armageddon '''is Asha's Pretty Cure alter-ego. She represents intelligence and wisdom. She can transform by herself, with the rest of the group, or in a duo with any of the other Cures. She activates her Armageddon Broach by yelling ''"(Precure!) Amargeddon! Activation!" Attacks * '''Moonlight Blizzard: '''Asha pulls out her crossbow and uses the point to draw a snowflake with sparkling lives. The shape crystallizes, turning into ice, then shatters, turning into hundreds of sharp ice shards which then hurl themselves at the enemy. This is her normal attack. * '''The Trial of Ice: '''Asha shoots an arrow at the enemy using her crossbow, which then encases the enemy in a large block of ice. From there, the block of ice begins to implode, collapsing in on itself, crushing the enemy inside. This is her powered-up attack. * '''Icy Intake: '''Asha uses her crossbow to shoot an arrow at the enemy. Upon contact, the arrow causes the enemy to shrink, as well as turning them into an ice sculpture. Asha then uses her magic to pull the figure towards her, and then promptly crushes it in the palm of her hand. Trivia * Asha is the only member of her team to dye her hair. * Asha is the second member of her team with blue eyes, the first being Lucia. * Lucia and Asha also both have blue as a theme color. * Asha is the only member of her team to have the same hairstyle in her civilian and power-up form, but a different one in her regular Cure form. Category:Characters